smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario Goes to Bali! Part 2
(STOP ADDING AGENT 8 TO MY SERIES) Mario Goes To Bali! Part 2 is the 395 episode of the SML Movies Synopsis Mario and his friends goes to alot of place in Bali Indonesia execpt beach Plot The video starts with 2:19 am when someone knock the door and chef pee pee answer it but it was brooklyn t guy saying that he is here to see mario but mario was sleeping and brooklyn t guy wakes mario up to talk with him that he is inviting to ubud in tommorow morning at 6 am Bowser jr and joseph wake up they turn on the tv but Indonesia raya was on waking chef pee pee and cody and black yoshi and mario up singing Indonesia Raya joseph and junior stands up for it Chef pee pee pulls ken off his back and watch the national anthem and then they took a bath joseph and bowser jr goes to the pool mario wont bring jeffy to the pool due to pooping and cody cant swim Indonesian taxi man comes to pick them up with brooklyn t guy to ubud first they had breakfast at mcdonalds bowser jr orders a happy meal with bubur ayam for jr and joseph and cody and enjoys it chef pee pee orders a coffee black yoshi eats chicken nuggets mario eats sandwich eggs from mcdonalds and then they finish it they return to the car to ubud while going to ubud they go into a jungle road that bypass to the bali swing then they go to bali swing and chef pee pee said that THIS IS DANGEROUS mario said to jeffy DONT GO TO IT ITS DANGEROUS chef pee pee signs it for bowser jr and his friends and black yoshi signs for himself mario and rosalina signs for themself but chef pee pee wont go down it he is staying with jeffy but jeffy secretly signs and stamp his hands and goes down with junior joseph cody and mario and blackyoshi and rosalina mario and rosalina goes to the medium swing but joseph cody junior and black yoshi rides the high swing and it was awesome jeffy wanted to ride so he goes down there he dosent have a stamp but the staff stamps him for free and rides Jeffy was caught by brooklyn t guy he said to mario that jeffy came down to the swing Mario was riding but jeffy came down to the high swing swing himself so fun while bowser jr joseph and cody goes to the bird nest for screenshot and jeffy body upsidedown the ropes was pulling his legs up jeffy screams the swing cuts down to the ubud field but it landed in water but staff members comes to help jeffy and bowser jr was looking while taking a screenshot security dragged jeffy up jeffy got grounded then mario goes to the Tirtha empul pagoda but jeffy was in the car bowser jr joseph cody chef pee pee blackyoshi and mario and rosalina goes to the tirtha empul pagoda for tickets to the pagoda there was a water pool in the pagoda they buy sarong to the pagoda and bowser jr and joseph goes inside the pagoda and found a water pool they go in it by taking shoes and swims into it and waiting in quene to the water pipe and washing them selfs and cody takes a picture of them and then the got out the pool and to the fish pool but no one is allowed to go in joseph and bowser jr didnt go in it they explore the pagoda and feeds the fish and they buy chips to eat and they go to the market to look bowser jr founds a dildo in the shops which it was made out of wood and chef pee pee shocked he runs away to the car bowser jr and joseph buys a spicy instant noodles to eat then they go to jalan monkey forest to see monkeys without jeffy and they go back to the car to go to agung mountain and then they go to besakih temple for 2 hours without jeffy then to a spa shop without jeffy bowser jr and joseph loves spa they get a spa for 2 hours they make them sleep to night cody hates spa so he sits out chef pee pee mario black yoshi and rosalina goes to spa bowser jr and joseph take a spa bath till 7:32 pm they had dinner at ubud indonesian restaurant named Jayah Suka and bowser jr orders gado gado joseph order nasi goreng cody likes bubur ayam chef pee pee orders nasi goreng along with mario black yoshi and rosalina jeffy wants a happy meal but they dont have it jeffy rages and destroying tables and chairs and when they finish the food they good banned from the restaurant and jeffy was grounded and they find a resort named anantara and stayed there joseph and bowser jr goes to the pool for a pool time and chef pee pee to go to thier room and bowser jr and joseph said WOW OUR ROOM IS COOL chef pee pee bowser jr joseph and cody sleeps in the same room while mario jeffy rosalina and black yoshi sleeps in another room bowser jr takes a bath in a tub and then joseph takes in a tub cody takes shower chef pee pee takes shower and they go to sleep turning off lights Triva TBA Screenshots Sorry for alot of pictures i dont know how to move the picture to other sides Category:SML Movies Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Long episodes Category:Videos